The objective of these studies will be to compare the actions of hormones (insulin and growth hormone) known to be involved in the development and the pathological manifestations of diabetes mellitus to the actions of the growth factor produced by plerocercoid larvae of the tapeworm, Spirometra mansonoides. The effects of these hormones and plerocercoid growth factor on lipid metabolism of alloxan diabetic hamsters (Mesocricetus auratus) will be compared both in vitro and in vivo. The ability of plerocercoid growth factor to inhibit synthesis and/or secretion of growth hormone and therefore possibly relieve some of the serious manifestations of chronic diabetes will be determined. The effects of high and low blood concentrations of growth hormone and the effects of plerocercoid growth factor on alterations in microcirculation of cutaneous tissue of cheek pouches and renal tissue transplanted into the cheek pouch will be monitored in diabetic hamsters.